A Rainy Day
by dora4laura
Summary: A young boy, Jake, has just met his true love, when he goes to tell his friends, his worst enemy kills his best friend so Jake gets revenge. Based on Romeo and Juliet. Please read and review!
1. Stormy

A Rainy Day

Blood raged through my veins and my dusty brown hair waved about as the warm summer wind blew through the drive-in and the black clouds grew nearer. I watched as my best friend Matt collapsed to the dry brown grass. My world turned black and white and I could hear the movie in the background as I forced my short stubby legs towards him.

"It's only a scratch," Matt laughed. "Jake, it's only a scratch"

I heard the grass crunching and looked up to see Riley slowly approaching. His dark blue eyes looked pale and his cheeks were flushed.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to Jake," Riley pleaded. "I didn't mean to." He fell to the ground and began to sob, his blonde hair blowing as drops of rain began to fall.

I looked into Matt's blood struck eyes as I carefully placed him on the dead grass.

"YOU!" I yelled, pointing my frail finger towards him. "You killed him. My best mate, my brother. And you killed him." I trembled, as I lurched towards him pulling out my blood struck knife.

"You'll pay for this Riley," I shouted, stabbing my knife at him.

"Jake, No," He spat.

Couples glared from their cars and thought nothing of the scene. Annoyed they turned back to watch the movie on the large theatre screen.

My face was burning with hate, as I forced my trembling foot towards him.

"Why?" I asked. "Why did you have to kill him? Why couldn't you just leave us alone?" I cried, as the rain became heavier.

I forced another foot forward and tripped on something. I turned to look at what I had tripped on and saw Matt lying there, his body not moving an inch and his eyes gazing at mine.

As he gazed into my eyes, I remembered how it had all started. I had met Riley's brother Nathan last night at the town party and things had kicked off quickly. I went to find Matt and Luke and tell them the news but as I arrived at the drive-in I saw Riley approach their car.

"Where is Jake?" He questioned, as I edged closer to them.

It all went quickly from there and all I remember was Matt getting into a fight with Riley. I remember Riley going in for a quick jab and Matt accidently tripping over those stupid rocks.

A sharp pain brought me back. I looked around and spotted Riley dash behind a car.

"Riley come out, come out where ever you are," I teased, as I crept closer. I leapt forward with my knife readily in front of me. Nothing was there._ It must of been the wind_, I thought to myself.

"Come on, Riley. I'm not going to hurt you," I joked, as I crept around the car. Another hustle caught my attention and again I raised my knife in front of myself. As I rushed around the car I collided with a tall figure.

I looked into the pale glassy eyes.

"Riley!" I gushed, as his lifeless body collapsed in front of me.

As I knelt down beside him, a tough muscular body knocked me down. A pair of watering green eyes locked onto mine.

"Jake, you have to get out of here," the figure whispered, pulling me up from the wet, muddy ground.

"Who are you?" I asked, as I stood there flashing back to memories of this horrible day.

The rain started to sting a cut on my cheek and I walked to the shelter of Matt's car, the muscular figure following closely behind me.

"I asked you who you are," I shot, raising my voice ever so slightly.

"Jake. It's me, man. Luke," he replied, throwing a towel over my shivering body.

"Jake, you have to go to the priest and hide," Luke told me.

I thought about Nathan and his devastating face when he found out about what had happened. I could not go through that again. I hoped into the car and turned up the heat. I glanced over my shoulder and looked at their lifeless bodies. They looked as dead as the summer grass and as cold as the winter snow. It sent a shiver through my body and with one last glance, I turned away.


	2. Homesick

It was raining again as I opened my apartment curtains. I opened the window and let the smell of rain tease my nose. It had been raining for the last week and the memory of Matt and Riley had still not left my mind. I had been in this town for two weeks and it was driving me insane.

"Jake?" my mother yelled, as she walked through my front door, carrying a bag of groceries. I looked up and put down the bottle of beer.

"Hey mum, how is dad?" I asked, as I took the bag from her and placed it next to the beer.

"He's better. Still grieving from Matthew's death," she spluttered, as she looked out at the rain.

A sad terrifying memory came to my mind. Matt's blood struck eyes and the pale eyes of his killer.

"I'm sorry, Mum. You know that don't you?" I questioned, moving from the kitchen counter to the fridge. I grabbed a bottle of water and passed it to her as I started moving around the kitchen putting the groceries away.

"I know. It wasn't your fault. He was trying to protect you," she replied, opening the bottle lid. I heard her sigh as the phone began to ring.

"Mum I just have to answer this," I told her, as I picked up the receiver and moved to the lunge room.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Jake, its Luke," the receiver replied.

"Luke. What's happening? How's Nathan. Is my Nathan okay? Tell me, Luke, tell me," I replied, sitting down on the couch waiting for his answer.

"Turn on the television and change the channel to 7."

I looked at my mother as she grabbed a pen and paper from my desk. I turned on the television and flicked to channel 7.

"Okay, Luke. I am on channel 7," I told the receiver, as I watched faces flash across the screen the screen and saw a familiar face.

"Was that.. that Nathan," I whispered.

"Yes," Luke sighed. "He was in a terrible fire at the school."

My mind flashed back to Nathan's beautiful face at the town party. It had been the first time they had met.

"I must come at once," I yelled.

I heard the door close and looked around for my mother. I saw the note on the table and walked over to it.

Jake,

I hope the groceries help, didn't want my little boy to starve. Can't wait until this is all over and you can come home.

With Love

Mum xoxo

I turned from the bench and stared at the television screen.

"Yes, I must come home at once," I told Luke.

"I don't think that is a very good idea, Jake. This news on top of Matt and..." He cut himself off before he really upset me and I knew that wasn't the plan.

"Is there any news from the priest?" I asked

"No. Not yet."

I sighed and turned off the television.

"Jake I will pick you up tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock and bring you home. I will see you tomorrow," Luke replied, as he hung up.

I walked over to the apartment door and took my coat off the hook. I grabbed my keys and wallet and walked down to the parking lot.

The wind blowing through my hair was refreshing and took my mind off Matt, Riley and Nathan. It was dark when I arrived at the local hospital and as I walked in I saw Dr Carter glare at my. I walked to the reception area and went up to the nurse.

"Hello. I want to know what room Nathan Carter is in," I asked, looking into her violet eyes.

"Are you family?" she asked.

I looked around then mumbled "No." I sighed as I turned around and walked away.

"Excuse me," she yelled.

I turned around and she smiled at me.

"You a friend of Nathan?" she asked

I nodded and walked back over to her.

"Yes."

She lead me to a room on the next floor and through the blinds I saw Nathan lying there. I pushed open the door and walked in. I could hear the machine beeping in the corner. I walked over to him and touched his cold hand. I leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"It's going to be okay, Nathan. Your going to be okay," I whispered, as I sat down beside him.


End file.
